The present invention relates to golf carts, and more particularly to a folding frame assembly for a golf cart.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a regular golf cart, which comprises a frame member of rectangular configuration, two golf bag cradles mounted on the frame member at two opposite locations for carrying a golf bag with clubs, a bracket mounted on the frame member in the middle to hold a pair of ground supporting wheels by two side beams, a frame bar having a front end terminated into a hand grip and a rear end hinged to a front end of the frame member by a hinge means, a locking plate pivotably mounted on the frame bar adjacent to its rear end for locking the frame bar to a front end of the frame member in the operative position, and a pair of links pivotably connected between the rear end of the frame bar and the side beams at mid portions thereof. The locking plate has two retaining notches on two opposite side walls thereof and an unitary hand plate. By turning the hand plate with the hand, the locking plate is alternatively moved into the locking position with the two side pegs on the frame member respectively retained in the retaining notches for permitting the frame bar to be locked in the operative position, or the unlocking position with the two side pegs on the frame member released from the retaining notches for permitting the frame bar to be collapsed and closely attached to the frame member side by side. One drawback of this structure of golf cart is that the locking plate will become loosely connected to the side pegs on the frame member after long uses, causing a noise to produce upon moving of the golf cart. Another drawback of this structure of golf cart is that it is difficult to lock the locking plate on the side pegs.
There is another structure of telescopic and collapsible golf cart disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33, 939, as shown in FIG. 3, 4A, 4B and 4C, which is generally comprised of a longitudinal frame member including a first section, a second section and a third section terminating in a handle and telescopically receivable within a hollow inner space of the second section; a base frame pivotally connected to the first section; a bracket secured to the first section; a pair of bag cradles secured to the first and second sections; a hinge means pivotally and laterally interconnecting the first section to the second section; a link member pivotally interconnecting the bracket to the hinge means; and second lock means for selectively locking the third section in a desired telescopic position with respect to the second section. In operation, the first section and the second section can be joined in aligned position through the engagement of male and female couplers and further locked in position by means of a lock member of the hinge means. On the contrary, the arm of the lock member can be swung counterclockwise to release to catch frame out of a hook on the bracket means, thereby permitting the second section to be swung counterclockwise into a position parallel to the first section. This operation procedure is complicated. Because this structure of telescopic and collapsible golf cart is constructed of a great number of parts, its assembly process is complicated, and its manufacturing cost is high. Still another disadvantage of this structure of telescopic and collapsible golf cart is that most parts of the golf cart may rust away easily because they are made from iron or rigid metal materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,099, which is issued to the present inventor, discloses a telescopic and folding frame assembly for a golf cart, as shown in FIG. 5, generally comprised of a folding frame bar mounting structure and a telescopic drag bar mounting structure. This structure of telescopic and folding frame assembly is functional however, it may produce noises when extended from the collapsed position into the operative position, more particularly after long USES.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a golf cart folding frame assembly which can be conveniently folded up into the collapsed position or turned into from the collapsed position to the operative position. It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf cart folding frame assembly which can be firmly locked in position to eliminate noises as the golf cart is moved. With these objects in view, there is provided a golf cart folding frame assembly comprised of folding frame bar mounting structure and a telescopic drag bar mounting structure. The folding frame bar mounting structure comprises a first connecting frame mounted on the rear end of a frame bar and having inner and outer locating notches on two opposite, arched side walls thereof, a second connecting frame mounted on the front end of a frame member and having two sliding slots on two opposite side walls thereof, a locating device having two locating rods inserted into the sliding slots and controlled by a spring supported control knob to alternatively engage into the inner or outer locating notches so as to lock the fold frame bar mounting structure in the operative or collapsed position. The first connecting frame is covered with a rubber on the rear end thereof therefore, no noise will be produced when it is moved relative to the second connecting frame.